


Ding-Dong, On Your Knees Where You Belong

by DoctorMonsterLove



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Practicing writing in 3rd person, Self Insert, Self insert smut, Smut, Throat Fucking, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorMonsterLove/pseuds/DoctorMonsterLove
Summary: Self insert smut w/ the Wraith. Philip sacrifices two survivors, mori's one, and saves the last one for something different.(Title name courtesy of Rob K.)





	Ding-Dong, On Your Knees Where You Belong

All his friends around the campfire stared at Daniel, Nea, Dwight, and Jake sorrowfully as the air turned black all around them. He sighs, fading away into a different world altogether.  
Dan’s vision clears, and looking around, he observes he’s standing in the middle of rotting corn fields.  
‘Coldwind again,’ he thought, ‘but I was just here a little bit ago!’  
Dan took slow strides through the corn field, cautiously looking in every direction. He spots Jake and Nea working on a generator in the run-down shack, and begins to make a beeline for it. He approaches the two, and on instinct, his hands reached out to grab the frayed wires to tie back together.  
A scream is heard in the distance, and Dan begins to stand, but is pulled back by his arm. Jake looks into his eyes with a serious expression, then shakes his head slowly. A deep rumble shakes the earth below, and Nea narrows her eyes, grabbing the bridge of her nose.  
“Dwight.” she sighs, moving her hands back to the generator and continuing to work.  
A disembodied heartbeat echoes in Dan’s head, and he fearfully takes cover behind a couple of water barrels. The deafening toll of a bell rings through everyone’s ears, and in an instant the Wraith appears, ripping Nea from the generator with a growl. Jake and Dan both knew she was dead upon hook, the sound rolling through the ground once more. Despite having his friend die only a few yards from him, Jake resumed his work on the generator. Dan tried waving him over, silently begging him to take cover and he felt the Wraith’s presence growing closer and closer again.  
The bell tolls again, the Wraith uncloaking right behind Jake, not making any other sound. He turns around slowly, a horrific expression plastered onto his face. Daniel swore he caught a glimpse of Jake scowling at him and mouthing ‘coward’, before tucking himself back into the corner as his friend was tackled to the rotten floorboards. His shrieks died out, soon replaced with dull, squelching thuds.  
Dan covered his mouth to muffle his heavy breathing, listening to the Wraith’s bare feet padding on the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut, praying to something that he would go away.  
Everything was silent for a few moments, and Dan let his hand fall and his eyes open. I took a few deep breaths and forced himself to stand, getting ready to run, only to turn the corner and slam face first into a hardened chest, knocking him backwards. A purring, almost cackling kind of sound erupted from above him, and he knew he was fucked.  
He stared at the creature looming over him, crawling backwards on the ground, whimpering slightly. His weapon raises, lifting high above his head. Dan flinches and shuts his eyes for what he thought would be the last time before he woke up again. Rather than hearing his skull being crushed in or the tearing of muscle and bone from a cold, rusty hook, a sound similar to that of multiple knives slashing through wood filled the air. Daniel’s eyes opened wide, glancing at the weapon lodged in the floor right next to his head as the creature towers over his small frame.  
The Wraith grasps a fistfull of Dan’s shirt and pulls, his feet dangling as he lifted him to eye level. He didn’t dare attempt to struggle, scared what happened to his friends was about to happen to him.  
The Wraith’s beady eyes look up and down, scanning all over the man’s slender body. A hint of a smirk could barely be seen under all of the caked mud and body paint on his face.  
He gently places Dan back onto the ground, ripping his weapon out of the floor with a ‘ka-chunk’ as a form of warning.  
“If,” Dan croaked out, “If you’re not going to- to kill me, then, what do you want from me?”  
The Wraith extended his free arm towards the man, his index finger pointing at his chest. Dan pointed at himself with a questioning look, and the creature nodded, his eyes unblinking.  
“Well, what do you want- want me to do?” he stuttered, not catching on to anything. The Wraith places a hand atop Dan’s head and toys with his hair for a moment, making him sigh instinctively. Suddenly, the hand moves to his shoulder and harshly pushes him to the floor, catching him off guard. His knees slam onto the splintered wood lets out a pained whimper.  
“What- What’re y-” Dan makes an attempt to ask, but is interrupted as his hair is yanked upwards, forcing out a slight moan. The Wraith’s expression is entirely different. Rather than the usual blank, general expression, a more menacing one is in its place. One that means business.  
The hand is released from Dan’s hair, and makes its way to the gauze wrapped around his hips. There’s a noticeable bulge, the gauze straining to keep everything sealed. A hot blush floods Daniel’s face and he tries not to look as the Wraith gropes himself through the bandages, growling under his breath.  
Dan looks up, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion, part of him knowing what he wanted, the other part trying to ignore it.  
The Wraith takes his hand off of himself, resting it on his hip and looking down expectantly. Dan hesitates for a moment, reaching out both hands and hooking his thumbs under the gauze. He pulls the tapes apart as much as possible, finally freeing a hardened thick, black member. It was literally black, almost like charcoal.  
Dan wraps his small hand around it and gives a few gentle strokes, peeking at the Wraith through his eyelashes to confirm it was what he wanted. The creature huffed and jutted his hips towards Dan’s face, nearly hitting him in the nose with his dick. A hand comes down to his face and strokes his stubbly cheek, a thumb pressing between his lips. He finally gets the message and opens his mouth slowly, the Wraith instantly pressing the tip of his cock against his tongue. Dan opens his mouth wider and his hand drifts to the Wraith’s thigh, holding on for support. He forces his head further onto his cock, barely holding back a gag as the tip hits the back of his throat. The Wraith’s weapon slips from his hand, falling onto the floor as he snarls.  
Tears prick the edges of Dan’s eyes as he tries to bring his face down to the hilt. He takes him out of his mouth to breathe, a bit of saliva dribbling off his chin, and gives a few harsh strokes with his hand, eliciting a groan from the creature. A hand is brought back into Dan’s hair, muddied fingers tangling themselves in the blonde locks as the palm forces his head back down onto his cock. He doesn’t even try to move his head or tongue, as the Wraith’s hand bobs his head for him while he thrusts. Growling, gagging, erratic panting, and moans are all that can be heard throughout the shack.  
The Wraith clenches his other hand into a fist, staring down at Daniel with a cruel glare. His movements turn savage, his firm stomach hitting Dan’s nose with every thrust.  
Without warning, thick, hot seed is poured down his throat, and he chokes and gags in a feeble attempt to remove the creature’s dick. Some of his cum spurts from the corner of his mouth as well, covering his lips almost entirely. The Wraith holds himself inside Dan’s mouth, gripping the sides of his head as he shakes, his own head tilted upwards.  
With rasping breaths, he pulls himself out, his cock falling limp while Dan coughs roughly, trying to swallow as most as he can. The Wraith tucks himself back into the gauzes and lifts Dan off the ground, his knees shaking.  
“A-ah, my legs fell asleep…” He mutters, avoiding eye contact. His face is pulled forward and a kiss envelopes his lips, a slick tongue gliding across his top and bottom lips, licking away the rest of the cum. The Wraith pulls away, licking his own top lip with a smirk.  
He signs, lifting a hand with closed fingers but an open palm to his mouth and moving it forward.  
“Good.”


End file.
